Love changes everything
by cenamarialover
Summary: After 4 years, Brooke returns to her home town, Ipswich and her family. She falls in love with a certain bad boy as secrets being released. She has to sing and dance in a school play. Then she found love in the wrong place at the wrong time.....
1. Chapter 1

**_Love changes everything:_**

Summary:

After 4 years, Brooke returns to her home town, Ipswich and her family. She falls in love with a certain bad boy as secrets being released. She has to sing and dance in a school play. Then she found love in the wrong place at the wrong time...

_**Chapter 1:**_

Brooke parked her red BMW outside Spencer Academy. She was attending her senior year there with her best friend Chloe and her brother. All thought he doesn't know yet. Brooke had long black hair, just like her brother, that went to her mid waist and have a body that is every girl and guy dream. She wasn't that tall but her legs went on and on. Her best friend Chloe, had blonde hair that also went to her mid waist. She is the shy one from the two and also had a really good body.

They both like to dance, that's one of the reasons they went to Spencer Academy. Brooke loves to sing and swim and Chloe love to draw and paint.

Both of the girls didn't know anything about the boy's power.

Caleb and Sarah was in each others arms while Pogue and Kate was making out. Tyler and Reid was checking out the new freshmen's until Reid's eye caught the sight of two new girls, that was definite not freshmen's.

" Boys, check out those two beauties. The black head is mine. You can have the blonde girl Tyler" said Reid

" I won't say no to that one" said Tyler.

Caleb watch as the two girls unload their car when it hid him. He knew her, to well.

" No fucking way! What the hell is she doing here!" said Caleb and released Sarah.

" No way! Your telling me you already know them! How the hell do you know her! I want to go for her! You already have Sarah!" said Reid

" Yeah!" said Sarah looking at her boyfriend really pissed.

Caleb just looked between the two and walked too the girls. Everyone want to know what's going on so they all followed him to the girls.

Brooke watch as a group from six was making there way to them, included her brother.

" Brooke, what the hell are you doing here?"

" Well, hello yourself, Caleb." Said Brooke looking her brother straight in the eyes.

Everyone watch the tension between the two.

" What, no hug to your favorite person in the world?" asked Brooke

" Come here" said Caleb

He gave his sister a big hug and never want to let go. A tear slipped from Brook's eyes.

Sarah coughed so they would release each other. She was really getting jealous and angry. Her boyfriend hugging another girl, in front of her!

Caleb and Brooke finally let go.

" You know, you guys looks so the same except she's beautiful and she's a girl" said Reid still checking her out.

" Why thank you Reid." Said Brooke. Everyone except Caleb and Chloe was shocked that she knew his name.

" How do you know my name?" asked Reid really shocked

" You really don't remember, it's understood, we were only 13" said Brooke

" Did I had a thing with you when I was 13!" said Reid

" No you jackass! She left when we were 13!" said Caleb

" Wait a minute, if she left when she was 13 and we were 13, she's then the same age as we are." Said Tyler trying to make so sense.

" That's right Baby boy" said Caleb to Tyler

" Everyone, I would like you to meet my sister, Brooke. Brooke this is my friends, which you already know and this is Kate, Pogue girlfriend and this is Sarah, my girlfriend" said Caleb with a very big smile on his face.

" Nice to meet you. You must be really special since my brother never falls for just any girl" said Brooke to Sarah

" I don't get it. She's the same age as you and looks like you that makes her your..." said Reid trying to figure it all out.

" His twin" said Brooke looking very proud

Everyone gasped for a moment. It's strange that no one ever heard him say that he have a sister.

" Oh, I almost forgot" said Brooke and went to fetch her best friend who was watching this whole drama in front of her

"Every one, this is Chloe Collins, my best friend that are also attending Spencer with me"

" Hi" said Chloe friendly to everyone but her eyes caught Tyler's for a moment.

" Wait a minute, your attending here? With us?" asked Caleb really surprised

" That's right big brother. So can you guys give us a hand. We have lots of bags." Said Brooke

" Sure, which room are you guys in?" asked Sarah

" In room 289" said Brooke looking at the piece of paper.

" Cool, that's across me and Sarah's room" said Kate, speaking for the first time

" Sweet" said Brooke.

Everyone helped the girls with their stuff. Everyone was in their room, settled some where until Brooke broke the silence.

" How's mom doing?" asked Brooke out of the blue

" She's not doing so well, she started to drink and smoke." Said Caleb looking at the floor

" Is it that bad?" asked Brooke

Their was silence for awhile. Sarah broke it this time

" Chloe what did you say was your surname?" asked Sarah

" Collins" said Chloe

Everyone was starting to get ideas but everyone thought it was impossible.

" Why do you asked?" asked Brooke

" Well, umm... we had this guy here last year who's surname is also Collins but he disappeared." Said Sarah but was very uncomfortable to say that.

Chloe was close to tears, everyone saw this. No one knew why this sudden change on her face except Brooke.

" Where is the bathrooms here?" asked Brooke

" Down the hall on your left" said Kate

Brooke was about to go with Chloe when she stopped her.

" It's okay, you stay here. " said Chloe and with that she went to the bathroom

Everyone was watching the scene before them but didn't know what to say.

" Is she going to be alright?" asked Tyler

" I hope so. It's just bad memories from last year that hid her" said Brooke, trying to figure out if she should tell them or not.

" Like what?" asked Reid

" What was that guy's name that disappeared?" asked Brooke to all of them

" Chase... Chase Collins" said Sarah since no one ells wanted to say it.

" So it is him" said Brooke

" What are you talking about? Did you know him?" asked Caleb, getting angry that his sister knows the enemy.

" Yeah I know him, actually very well. A really great guy" said Brooke with a smile on her face. Everyone was getting very nervous about what she knows.

" How?" asked Kate

" Well, I don't think I'm suppose to tell you guys but I guess you will find out any way"

" After mom sent me away to live with our Grandparent's, I made friends with Chloe and Chase. They was our next door neighbors. We three were always together ." said Brooke but everyone had sour faces but she didn't look at them she kept looking at the floor.

" His Chloe's sister, actually her twin sister. That's why we were so close. We got to do everything together. From getting our drivers license to singing and dancing. Until last year. Chase came to Spenser, until today he never told us a reason why. He actually called us every Week to tell us what's going on. He also said he made good friends with you guys. He sounded very happy. Chloe was sad thought. She really missed him. Me too actually. Until the last week of November he stopped calling and he wouldn't answer his phone. So something was wrong. We all knew that.

Chloe called the police to send out a police search to find him. They looked for two weeks straight. They found his body in a old shelter. He was pretty bad hurt. It look as if he was in a fire. Luckily his still alive. It's the way he's hurt that gets Chloe upset." Said Brooke

Everyone was shocked. Blown away. He is still alive.

" The police said he was in a fight also that led some how to a fire" said Brooke really sad.

" But the good news is that he is recovering and he will probably be back to finish school" said Brooke with a big smile on her face.

Everyone looked at Caleb. They all thought he was dead.

" I'm going to check on Chloe. Be right back" said Brooke and left.

After Brooke left, everyone started to talk at the same time.

" Everyone! Shut up" said Caleb

Everyone went silent.

" How is this possible Caleb? Why is he not dead!!" said Reid all frustrated.

" I don't know man. I really don't know" said Caleb.

( A/N: Kate also knows about their power)

" I'm really scared. What if he shows up and try to put spells on us again. He knows everything about us." Said Kate with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't handle it anymore. She got up and left to go to her dorm. Pogue also got up and followed her.

" She's right you know. He can just do it all over again" said Sarah who started to shake a little.

" Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We are stronger together. He is one against four. And I don't think he will do anything stupid since his twin sister is here." Said Caleb. He went to Sarah to give her a protective hug.

" Does your sister know about the covenant and stuff?" asked Sarah

" No, and I will like to keep it that way. My mom sent her away so she doesn't get involved with this stuff but I guess Chase was their to do that part. But I don't think he used in front of them, at least I hope not" said Caleb getting all tense up.

" Let's go for a ride. I want to get away from this place for awhile" said Sarah looking at Caleb with tears forming in her blue eyes.

" Yeah, sure. Will you guys tell the others to meet us at Nicky's for tonight?" said Caleb looking at Tyler and Reid since they were the only one's left in the room.

" Sure. We'll meet you guys their" said Tyler.

"Thanks" said Caleb

Caleb and Sarah left.

After a few minutes Brooke and Chloe returned.

" Hi, where's everyone?" asked Brooke

" Well Pogue and Kate is in the dorms and Sarah and Caleb went for a ride. They said to meet us at Nicky's tonight." Said Tyler

" Cool, I'm game." Said Brooke

" Do you guys want a tour of the place?" asked Tyler but he actually meant Chloe. Luckily Brooke catch the hint.

" No, I want to do a few thing first but I'm sure Chloe wants to" said Brooke giving a nudge in Chloe's arm.

" Yeah, I wouldn't mind" said Chloe

" Okay, lets go." Said Tyler offering the door for Chloe like a real gentleman.

Brooke watch as they left but felt two pair eyes focusing on her. But she knew who it was.

" Love at first sight" said Brooke

" What?" asked Reid really confused.

" Didn't you see it? They couldn't keep their eyes off each other. And when he meant to give us a tour he actually meant some alone time with her." Said Brooke looking straight at him.

" Well, looks like he learned from the best" said Reid while holding his head high

" Are you talking about yourself Mr. Garwin? Because I wouldn't actually believe that" asked Brooke while moving to the bed so that she was standing in front of him.

" Ouch, that kind of hurt you know" said Reid while standing up so he was looking her straight in the eyes. She was a few a inches shorter than he is. Before anything further could happen Brooke turned and went to stand at the other side of the room. Reid noticed this and smiled to himself.

" Is there a pool around? I feel like swimming" said Brooke

" Here is. Why don't you get into your swim suit and I'll meet you here in 10 minutes." Said Reid

" See you then" said Brooke. She changed into her bikini and also a black mini skirt and a boob tube with her flip flops. When she got outside, Reid was already waiting.

" I thought you changed?" asked Reid but wasn't minding what she was wearing.

" I did" said Brooke while start walking.

Reid led her to the pool and lucky for them, they were the only one's there since most people went in town on a Friday.

Reid pulled his cloths of and dived into the swimming pool.

" Come on. The water is great" said Reid

Brooke bite her lower lip before undoing her zip of her mini skirt. But she didn't notice how slow she was doing it and how it effected Reid. His mouth was slightly opened.

She was wearing a red bikini that showed of her perfect body and all of her curves. Especially her cleavage.

She slowly moved down the stairs and in to the water. She went down underwater and came up behind Reid. She pushed him down but he caught her and dragged her with him.

They were looking at each other under water and finally came up for air. They both laughed. Brooke could feel butterflies in her stomach.

" Lets race" said Brooke

" Are you kidding me? Me? Race you?" asked Reid looking at her with a smirk on his face.

" Why not? Afraid I'm goanna kick your ass?"

" No, I'm afraid you loose so bad that Caleb is going to be the one to kick my ass" said Reid

" Well, then let's see what you got" said Brook. She went to the beginning point of the pool. Reid watch her and followed her

" Are you ready?" asked Reid

" Ready as I ever will be" said Brooke

" GO"

Both swim like the speed of wind. They were head to head. When they swim back, they was also head to head but the last bit Brooke gave everything she got and was there before Reid.

She was jumping up and down. She can't believe she won. Reid wasn't really happy about this because his someone who always wins, especially when it comes to swimming. Brook saw his face and went launching at him. She gave him a hug but she didn't want to let go.

" It's okay, you have to loose once in awhile" said Brooke while looking at him but was still holding him around the waist.

" Well, not against a girl" said Reid

Brooke laughed at him

" I'll make you a deal, you give me two dances tonight at Nicky's and this while stay between us, deal?" said Brooke with a evil smile on her face.

" And I say when I want it" said Brooke

" What about one dance and one beer?" asked Reid

" No thank you, I can get someone ells to buy me a drink. It's that or I'm telling" said Brook while moving away and letting go of him. He already missed her warmth against his body.

" Fine but then you have to keep your promise" said Reid

" Promise" said Brooke while holding her hand out so he can shake on it, and so he did.

Brooke and Reid fooled around for awhile when they finally decided to get out and get dress.

Reid walked Brook to her room and was standing there in front of her, waiting that she will go in but she didn't move at all.

She came to her sense and put the key in the door to open it. She turned back to him.

" Thanks for the swim, that was fun" said Brooke looking at the floor.

" Yeah, we should do it again" said Reid

" Yeah, well. I got to get ready. So I see you tonight?" asked Brooke looking in his eyes

" I have to be there, since I owe someone two dances" said Reid

" Clad you remember. See you then" Brooke was about to go in when she stopped in her tracks and turned around. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and stormed into her dorm. Reid stood still on the spot. Trying to move but was not able too. A smile formed on his face.

He was really excited to go too Nicky's tonight .

Hi everyone, after I watched the movie, I just had to write a story. So please read and Review! LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here is another chapter, I hope you guys like it! Read it and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas, just tell me. Or they why you want it to lead...

Here it goes. ENYOJ!!!!!

**_Chapter 2:_**

After Brooke arrived, she expected that Chloe would be there but she guessed wrong. Chloe was still with Tyler somewhere doing what no's where. Brooke crabbed some cloths and hid the showers. She enjoyed the warm heat on her body while she was washing her hair. All the thoughts of what happened between her and Reid came back to her. She got Goosebumps just thinking about him.

She was just about to put conditioner in her hair when all of the sudden something broke in the bathroom. She quickly put the conditioner in her hair, washed it off and put a towel around her naked body.

She slowly got out of the shower to make sure no one was following her. She was about to leave when her eye caught the sight of the broken mirror. Shattered pieces lied on the floor. She didn't really know what to think. When she got there, nothing was broken. She was the only one in the bathroom or she hopes so.

She quickly got out of the bathroom when she bumped in something solid. She looked up to see a guy about her age with long brown hair. He was definite checking her out. His eyes was all over body and the more he stair the more she got uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I didn't look where I was going" said Brooke while squeezing the towel tighter against her small body.

"No, sweat. I'm Aaron Abbot by the way" said Aaron while holding his hand out so she would sake it.

"I'm Brooke" while shaking his hand

Brooke let go and was about to leave when he caught her by the arm.

"Me and a few friends is going to Nicky's tonight, want to go?"

"Sorry, I already have plans with my friends." Said a much shaken Brooke who is getting really and I mean really uncomfortable under his gaze. "Maybe some other time" Aaron let her go and she made a run for it.

Brooke fastened her steps when she finally made it to her dorm. When she got their Chloe was already there.

"Where were you? Or let me ask this, what were you guys doing for almost two hours?" asked Brooke with an evil smirk on her pretty face.

"We were around the school. AND we didn't do anything" said Chloe looking her best friend in the eyes saying that she is telling the truth.

"Come on! You guys had to have a moment some where."

"Okay, so we had a few moments and a kiss but that you don't have to know. It's our secret"

"You mean your dirt little secret" said Brooke. She couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. She broke down. Chloe was looking at her and also started to laugh.

Chloe got her cloths and also hid the showers.

"Watch out for a guy with the name Aaron, he's freaky." Said Brooke

Chloe just smiled at her and left.

Brooke got dressed in the outfit she's wearing to Nicky's. She blown dried her hair and let her soft long hair fall against her back. She was just about to put on some light make up when Chloe stormed in.

"Damn, that Aaron guy is freaky." Said Chloe

"Yeah, it's best we stay away from that dude" said Brooke

"We have to hurry; we have to meet the guys there in 20 minutes." Said Chloe while putting on her outfit for the night.

Brooke put on some black eyeliner with mascara that brings out her eyes and some lip gloss. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt with black leather boots that goes to her knees and a white halter-neck top.

Chloe wore a baby blue dress that matches her eyes. She wore white heels with diamonds on them. She didn't really care about make up so she didn't wear any.

The girls made their way to Brook's red BMW. Brooke kind of stepped on it because she hates to be late especially if certain a guy owes her a dance. Chloe hold on for her dear life. She was so happy when they stopped at Nicky's.

Brooke and Chloe made their way in. They had lots of attention on them especially from the guys and the jealous girls. They just ignored it and found their friends. Everyone was sitting around a table, waiting for them. When Caleb laid eyes on his sister, he immediately went flying at her with his jacket in his hands. He pulled it over her so she doesn't show so much skin.

"Brooke, what on earth are you wearing" said Caleb. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, last time I checked people called it cloths." Said Brooke while pulling of the jacket. She got a death glare from her twin so she went around him to sit in the open chair that was next to Reid. Everyone started to laugh at the twins. They never thought they see this day. Chloe made her way next to Tyler where there also was an empty seat. Reid couldn't help but stair at Brooke the whole time.

After a few minutes of chatting, Sarah and Caleb made it to the dance floor while Pogue and Kate found a corner where they as always, make out.

"So do you lovely ladies want to play some pool?" asked Tyler but was looking at Chloe all the way, again.

"Sure why not." Said Brooke

The four made their way to an empty pool table. Tyler and Chloe were against Reid and Brooke. Luckily Brooke learned Chloe how to play. After an hour of playing, Reid and Brooke won.

"Hey, we want a rematch" said Tyler

"I don't think so, we won fair and square" said Brooke

"Besides, I want to sit down for a minute" said Chloe "Do you want to join me Tyler?" asked Chloe with pleading eyes.

"Umm... sure" said Tyler but his throat went dry. Chloe and Tyler went to sit at the table with the other guys. They all were eating and drinking and just enjoying each others company.

Reid and Brooke were still standing at the pool table.

"So you want to play again?" asked Reid

"Nah, but I remember that a certain someone owes me two dances" said Brooke while moving forward to Reid

"Only two" said Reid while putting two fingers in the air.

"Yeah, but I still say when I want it. It can be right now" said Brooke. She was so close that their bodies were pressed against each other.

Before Reid could protest, one of Brook's favorite songs came up. She dragged him by the shirt to the dance floor.

"**Maneater"**

_Verse 1  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

He stands still on the spot while she moved up and down on him. Everyone (their friends) was looking at them. They never knew that someone could bring Reid on the dance floor, which means this is big. They couldn't believe their eyes.

_Chorus  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all! _

_Verse 2  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!_

Reid was starting to get the hang of it. He started to move with her. When she went down, he would go down with her. He was actually dancing and it was making every girl drool. And of course jealous.

_Chorus  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all! _

_Chants _

_Chorus  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all! _

_Never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
You wish you never ever met her at all!_

The song came to an end and Reid wanted more. He wanted so bad to dance with her again. He knew no one could dance like she does with him. He loves every second of it.

"Come on, lets dance one more dance" said Reid. Brooke couldn't help but laugh at him. First he doesn't want to dance now he can't have enough. Then a slow dance came up

"Do you want to dance slow?" asked Brooke

_If it means holding you, hell yeah!_ Thought Reid to himself.

"Why not?" asked Reid

"Nah, because that means my two dances are over. I want the last dance fast" said Brooke still looking at him with a big smirk on her face.

"Well, I'm asking you. Will you dance with me? And it doesn't count as the second dance" said Reid. He held his hand out so she will take it. She accepted. She actually likes this song a lot. She would listen too it when she is down.

**_"Here Without You"_**_  
A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face _

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Reid held Brooke tight around the waist with his head buried in her hair. Her hair smelled like strawberry which he loved so much. Brooke had her arms around his neck with her head buried in his chest.

_  
The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go _

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

They were swaying at the sound of the music. They hold on to each other as if their life dependent on it.

_  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love _

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

The song came to an end, which means that they have to let go. Reid led Brooke by the hand to the table where everyone was still watching them.

"Well, well. If it isn't softy" said Pogue trying to mess with Reid

"Are you talking about yourself?" asked Reid. Brooke had her hand on his chest just in case he wants to attack anyone.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Reid to Brooke. They ignored all the looks everyone sent them, especially Caleb.

"Give me what your having" said Brooke. Reid went to the bar to order.

"Where is the bathroom?" asked Brooke before anyone could jump on her with questions.

Sarah pointed it to her. Brooke made a quick dug for it. When she was done in the bathroom and was about to make her way back to the table, someone crabbed her arm from behind which made her turn so that she was facing this person. It was no other than Aaron.

"I thought you said you're hanging out with your friends?" said Aaron **not** letting go of her arm

"I am, they are all sitting at the table right there" she pointed at the table. "So I think you better let go of me" said Brooke looking him right in the eye.

Reid saw that Aaron caught Brooke at the arm, and he was pissed. He quickly got up and went storming at them. Everyone from the table saw this but everyone was behind Reid when they saw what is going on. Everyone went to stand behind Brooke but Aaron was still holding on to her.

"Aaron let go of her "said Caleb who is really pissed right about now.

"Why, what are you going to do about it? Come on baby, let's leave this joint." Said Aaron but before he could take another step, Brooke hid him in a very sensitive place with her knee. He'd let go of her arm as he sank to the floor in pain.

"Don't ever call me baby, jackass" said Brooke. She turned around to face her friends and her brother whose mouth all hanged opened.

"What? He was asking for it" said Brooke. Before anyone could say something, Brooke cut them in.

"Come on Reid, lets dance" said Brooke

"Yes mama" said Reid as Brooke led him to the dance floor. Everyone was stunned. They really couldn't believe what just happened.

**_"Miracle"_**

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

They danced tight and up close.

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you _

_I need a miracle..._

The song ended but it felt liked it was over in a second.

"So that was dance number two?" asked Brooke

"Are you sure? It felt like number one" said Reid with a smirk on his face.

"Come one Romeo, it's time to hit the dorms" said Tyler.

Brooke noticed that Chloe and Tyler were holding hands. She defiantly has to ask about that later.

"Brooke, Tyler is taking me back. Is that okay with you?" asked Chloe looking at her best friend.

"Sure. Then I'll take Reid" said Brooke

Everyone said their goodnights to each other as everyone split ups. Kate and Pogue went on Pogue's bike back to Pogue's room. Caleb took Sarah to his house. Tyler took Chloe to school but they went to hang out in Tyler and Reid's room.

"Nice ride" said Reid as he looked at Brooke's red BMW

"Thanks, want to drive?" asked Brooke. Before he could give an answer, Brooke threw him the keys. She got in the passenger seat, next to him. Reid started the engine with a raw. Brooke smiled at him. She knew he would love to drive fast cars.

As they were making their way back to school, Brooke all of the sudden broke the silence.

"I feel like swimming" said Brooke

"At this time of the night? Now that's my kind of girl"

Reid drove faster so they could make it as quick as possible back to school.

Reid walked Brooke to her dorm so that she can change but this time he waited for her outside just in case the security guard catches her. She quickly changed and put a towel around her half naked body. Then they made their way to Reid's dorm. When they got their, Tyler and Chloe was fast asleep in each others arms on Tyler's bed. Brooke had to keep her hand over Reid's mouth because he couldn't stop laughing. Reid went in the bathroom to change into his swim cloths.

They made it quietly to the pool. Brooke held Reid's hand all the way, just in case they have to start running.

Reid dived in first. Brooke was letting the towel fall to the ground to show her body in a white bikini. Reid's mouth hang opened, again.

"Reid, close your mouth. You're not a fish"

Brooke climbed into the water. Reid putted his arms around her waist and whispered in to her ear:

"How can I, if you're so damn beautiful and sexy"

Brooke couldn't help herself. She was giggling like a little girl and blushing.

"Did I make the princess of sexiness blush?"

"Reid, stop it" said Brooke. She playfully hid him on the arm.

They were in this position for almost an hour when they started to get cold. They climbed out of the pool and dried their wet bodies. They were not ready to leave so they went to sit against the wall with Brooke between Reid's legs. They chatted about their friends, their past and just learning each other when all of the sudden Reid puts his hand over Brooke's mouth.

"Who's in here? I know someone is in here. Come out" said the security guard.

Reid whispered into Brooke's ear that they are going to stand up and run like hell. They quickly got up. The guard saw them but not their faces. He ran after them but he was so fat he could barely keep up. Brooke and Reid ran to her dorm. When they got their, they couldn't held in their laugh anymore.

They were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces.

"I guess you're sleeping here tonight, since Chloe and Tyler stole your room" said Brooke.

"I'm not going to complain" said Reid.

Brooke smiled at him and went to her "bathroom" to change in a tank top and pink shorts. Reid had to dry his swim shorts with Brooke's hair dryer. Brooke of course laughed at him.

Brooke climbed into bed with Reid on her tail.

"Where are you going mister?" asked Brooke while his making himself comfortable next to her.

"If you think I'm sleeping on the ground, you have another thing coming" said Reid

Brooke just smiled at him and let her head fall on his chest.

"Night Reid"

"Wait, no goodnights kiss?"

Brooke tilted her head up and gave him a peck on the lips but Reid had other plans. He made that peck into a passionate kiss. Before things get out of hand, Brooke stopped him.

"Sorry, I got out of hand" said Reid

"I'm glad you accept my decision." Said Brooke.

"Night Reid"

"Night Brooke"

After a long day, both fell asleep. Dreaming of each other.

There is chapter 2!! DONE! I hope you guys like it. Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone……..

I am so soorrrrrrrryyyyyyy! Its have been almost a year since I have update. So many things happened that I forgot all about my stories. I was in car accidents; it was school, boyfriends, my big sweet 16 and all that stuff… I am really really so sorry.

Now I want to ask you guys a favorite. I you have any ideas how to go on with this story please let me know! I am desperate. In addition, if there some of you who would like to take over this story please also let me know and I will think about it.

LOVE YOU ALL!

MWA!


End file.
